Eternal Love
by Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness
Summary: Yaoi! YamiYugi centric! Time line...Ancient Egypt. Summary inside, a long summary. Hope you'll like it


  
  
  
**READ FROM HERE------------**

||||  
||||  
||||  
\/ 

  
This is the summary i think...err,**_ little Yugi just lost his last remaining family, he felt so alone...He was force to live in an orphanage cause he's under-age. He's desperate, he had no friends no more family, so one night upon a shooting star, he completed the golden puzzle his Jii-chan gave him before he pass away, and he made a wish...   
  
What did he wish for? Did his wish come true? Or was he gonna get a surprise of a life time?!   
  
Mwahahaha...if you are thinking Yami is gonna came out of the puzzle, then you are so damn wrong! This is a whole new story, involving magic, duel monsters, insane murderers, psycho maniacs, and lost of blood, MWAHAHAHA!!   
  
It's a Yami/Yugi centric, with lots of tears, fluffs, sugar and blood(a/n:Yum...Blood...). And it's gonna be a huge crossover with XXXXXX in later chapters!(a/n: Take a guess.)   
  
Yami's very different from my other fics...he's eeeevil!!! He loved to see ppl in pain! And he loved to cause ppl pain the most!! But of course nothing could compare to his little Yugi! Ah...he's very, and I mean very possessive.   
  
How possessive you ask?   
  
Veeery! *grin evilly* Plus he's overly protective of little Yugi. Don't even ask, you will find out sooon, I can't tell you now, can I? It would ruin all the fun and surprises!   
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Cause I am lazy so I am only going to do the Disclaimer once...err...YUGIOH IS NOT MINE!!! And this is shounen ai/yaoi, which means boy/boy relationships.   
  
[WARNING: AU! YAOI! VIOLENCE! CURSING! And LOTS OF BLOOD!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*cough, cough*]**

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
CHAPTER 1   
**Love At First Sight**  
  
  
  
  
**+++Yugi's POV+++**   
  
  
  
It's raining again...the rain drops were cold as ice, and so was my heart. I don't mean I am a cold hearted person...I was very cold, from the inside. The guests were giving me looks, maybe it's because I was the only one who wasn't crying?   
  
What can I do? I had no more tears to spill...My tears were all used up when I was holding his cold body in the hospital. He said he loved me before he closed his eyes, forever. There, inside the small white room, I cried.   
  
Now staring at the newly made tome stone, I felt cold, so very cold. My beloved grandfather was gone, the only person in this planet that loved me was dead! I looked at the sky, the sun was hiding behind all those dark gray clouds. All the guests had their umbrellas, unlike me they were dry.   
  
Rains dropped on my face, run down my cheeks like tears, but they were cold. Maybe the sky was crying for me.   
  
Hours had passes, yet I stood, gazing at the dark sky in front of my Jii-chan's grave. The guests were long gone, they had paid their respect.   
  
"It's time to go."   
  
Without a glance toward my grandpa's grave, I followed the man in black, headed to my new _home._   
  
An orphanage, where I am going to stay until I am old enough to consider as an adult. A place with no love.   
  
  
  
__________________________________________   
  
  
  
**+++still Yugi's POV+++**   
  
  
  
It is the middle of the night, and here I am, sitting under a Sakura tree, working on my puzzle. The Millennium Puzzle, that's what Jii-chan called it. He gave it to me in the hospital. He told me, 'when you complete the puzzle, make a wish, it might come true...Some said that the puzzle is magic...'   
  
Right, _magic..._   
  
It's still raining, but amazingly the bright moon and shining stars were unaffected by it. Tonight, the moon seems more brighter then usual, and it is round as a Ping-Pong ball...Hm, I thought the full moon comes in the middle of the month, not the beginning.   
  
_Strange..._   
  
*coughing* I am cold and I am in pain. I think a few of my ribs were badly bruised from earlier. Today was my first time in the orphanage, and the kids were already being _so very friendly_ to me. I don't even know why I am sounding so sarcastic. Maybe it's the headache I am having?   
  
People always had good reason for hurting another, don't they? And being a newbie in an orphanage is one very good reason. They kicked, punched and insulted me. And I...laugh. I actually laugh in their faces. I laugh, they kicked harder. I don't think they would stop, if the counselor haven't came in to the room.   
  
She told the boys to leave me alone. They left. She took a glance at me, then left. While I was lying on the cold floor, bruised and blood on my face, my clothes. I laugh.   
  
This wasn't the first time I got beat up by the others, in fact, people hurt me all the time. Because I am short. Because I am small. They hurt me. Because I exist.   
  
However, this is the only time I laugh.   
  
And I don't have the answer to it.   
  
People seems to have a thing for hurting me. My parents, school bullies, kids in the orphanage...Sometimes I wondered if they were right. _I shouldn't have been born._   
  
My parents hurt me because I was a bad boy, because I am alive. Before I moved in with my grandpa, I had always wanted to end my life...Maybe then, my parents would be happy, maybe they'll love me.   
  
Jii-chan told me otherwise. He changed my life, he gave me love. When I just moved in with him, he'd came to my bedroom every night, read me tales from books, he hugged me and kissed me good night. Every time when I left for school, he'd said to me, 'I love you Yugi. Be safe and come back soon."   
  
And for the first time in my life, I experienced the joy of being loved. I was happy. But now that he's gone, I don't know how or what to feel anymore.   
  
Warn liquid run down my cheeks, and I wiped them with my hand. Tears...I thought I had used them all up. I looked down at the soon-to-be finish puzzle, a few of my tears dropped on it. I wanted to complete the puzzle as fast as I could.

And just like that, I sat under the Sakura tree, shower by the midnight rain trying my best to put the puzzle together. When finally, there's only one more piece left. I put it in slowly.

__

Click.

It's done. I smile warmly at the puzzle, more tears to spill. I placed a small kiss on the puzzle, and I made a wish. _I wish_… I look up to the sky, in time to see a shooting star zoom across the dark sky…_I wish I could get to some place, where I could be **warm**._

With a heavy sigh, I put the puzzle back to the golden box. "Just you and me now, oh, and of course you guys." My deck of duel monsters. 

Maybe you will think I am insane or something, but...when you got nothing to lose, it doesn't really matter what people think. Every single card in my deck is like a friend or family to me. They are all that I have left.

My grandfather gave them to me, he taught me how to duel, to believe in the heart of the cards and he always said I was a good duelist.

The heart of the cards. Maybe that's why I felt that they were more than just cards. I had always thought they were somehow...alive. And they were watching over me all the time. When I suffer, they felt it too. Yet they were powerless to stop it. No matter how bad things were, every time when I look at my cards, I can't help but felt my mood lit up. 

And every night I'd dream that they were real, like me. And they were always by my side, soothing me when I am down. Cheering me when I am sad. We talked, we laugh, we did a lots of things together, in my dreams.   
  
_But they were just dreams...right?_   
  
  
**+++End POV+++**   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Carefully, little Yugi closed the seal of the box, knowing that his most precious treasures were save. He shut his eyes tiredly with a small smile, and he clutch the golden box closer to his chest. And he felt..._warmth? From the box?_   
  
His eyes snapped open, and he stared at the box, which is glowing. Shaking, he reopen it...lights, coming at him, swallow him whole. He dare not open his eyes, yet he wasn't afraid...he was warm.   
  
His gripped tighten around the box...he was falling. He didn't know how long he had been falling, or what really did happened. He just knew that when a sudden pain went through his whole body...he had landed.   
  
Eyes still close, he let out a painful groan, and cursed. _Wait! I didn't curse._ He thought, quickly tilted his head to look up. His large eyes widen at what he saw...   
  
A pair of bloody red eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
**+++Yami's POV+++**   
  
  
  
  
Look at him, what a pity. He dare to steal from my father's tomb(a/n:No, not Y.Bakura!), yet now that he's facing me..._the poor thing,_ he must be very scare to be shaking like that. *snickers*   
  
"What shall be his punishment, your Highness?" That's my High Priest talking, what an annoying man. (a/n:^^;; Sorry Seto!)

Ahh, punishments, his favorite part of the day. Slowly, I walked toward that thief, smirking all the way. It was just so fun to watch these weaklings being hypnotized with fear. He tried to back away, when I got even closer, but the guards stopped him.   
  
"Heh...since I got nothing else to do, so why don't we _play_ a bit longer...hmmm, maybe this would be fun!" laughing wickedly, I raised my hands, palms facing the thief. Who looks like, he's gonna pee on his pants.   
  
But suddenly, bright lights came from the sky/ceiling. I could hear my council gasp in surprise. Hell, even I was surprised. Then I heard a strange cried, and I raised my head to look at the sky/ceiling, in time to see something...no, someone, fell through the brilliant lights...right into me!?   
  
I was caught off guard, felling onto the floor with a loud _thump_, with the stranger on top of **me**, the great Pharaoh of Egypt. I cursed.   
  
I am so gonna kill whoever this person is...no matter who he is, rather he's a messenger from the Gods or a spy from the Underworld, I am so going to kill him!   
  
He looked up at me....   
  
...............   
  
Violet. His eyes are a beautiful shape of violet, and he looks amazingly like me, yet so different. We had the same tricolor hair, save I got more blond sticking up with my dark hair. And He's a bit on the short side.   
  
I can't tear my gaze from those large innocent eyes, and I was well known for breaking innocents. But when I looked into his eyes, I was suddenly overcome with the urge to protect him, to...love him!?   
  
He held an aura of such innocent that made you think he know no knowledge of any hardship in the world. However, if you look deep into his soul, through his beautiful eyes, you'd know, that's not true.   
  
He's truly magnificent!   
  
"...nefer..." (a/n: Nefer is Egyptian for beautiful. Yugi: Y m i speaking in Egyptian? L: Cause it's magic!^^ Yugi:^^;;;)   
  
Did...did he just said something?! Or was it just my imagination? I swear I saw those pouty lips moving. Hmmm...those pink. pouty. very kissable lips.   
  
"What did you say?" I asked before I could stop myself.   
  
I was anxious to know that...if he really thought I was beautiful...   
  
He smiled. A real smile, not those stuck up smile I saw everyday, it's just...a smile. A smile which fill with trust and compassion, a smile fill with warmth.   
  
"It's amazing how we look so much alike, but your eyes...they are beautiful."   
  
He had the most enchanted voice I had ever heard, if those old hags(aka. Yami's council) had voice like this, I wouldn't be so damn bored. 

I held my breath when I saw him lift his right hand and reach out to me. I think he's going to touch me, I wanted him to touch me, I longe for his touch(a/n: No hentai thoughts ok?), I want to know how it feels like to be touch by him, he intrigue me greatly.

But then, he withdraw with a painful graon. Just now that I realized, he had bruises all over him. And let me tell you this, it ain't a sight to be held. 

His clothes, strange clothes if I might add, were wet, They claded to him like a second pair of skin. And through those transparent clothes, I could _see _everything. And I like what I saw. Save the bruises and cuts. (a/n: I had always thought he's a hentai. Yami: Shuddup!)

My eyes narrowed at the sight, whoever had done this to him, is got hell to pay!

____________________________________________

****

+++My POV+++

While the two look alikes were being lovey-dovey and mushy-mushy, those who were permanently forgotten, aka. The councils, advisors and the High Priest, had have their mouth hanging open like idiots!

Well, you can't really blame them. This was the first time they had seen their fearful ruler acting so…_normal._ The last time they check, when some one bump into the Pharaoh: If he's in a good mood, 50 slashes; If not, death.

They had half expected their ruler to order the guards and took the intruder away, then he might torture him later.

Or he would just kill him at the spot. Since he interrupted his favorite activity of the day: Punishing the captives.

But they had never thought their ruler would act so…_not fearful_ toward this stranger. Though they had considered they ruler was too surprised to react. I mean who wouldn't? Someone look exactly like you just crashed into you, from the sky/ceiling.

When the boy said something to the Pharaoh, they didn't know what he said, but form the expression on the young ruler's face, they didn't know if it's good or bad either. (a/n: -__-)

Because they had never seen such an expression or any expression at all for that matter, on his face. Surprise? Hope? Longing?!

However they could clearly heard what their ruler said to the boy.

"What did you say?"

That was unexpected. Pharaoh Yami just asked a question in a…_normal_ tone, like _normal _people do. It sounded just _normal._ And normal had never considered a description of the Pharaoh. 

You could say that he's cruel, cold-blooded, insane, mad, such and such(a/n: But of course you can't say those out loud, he would had your head hanging from the tallest pyramid if he heard you), but never **_normal_**. 

What even more amusing was what the boy said next.

"It's amazing how we look so much alike, but your eyes…they are beautiful."

If it's possible, everyone in the throne room had their jaws dropped to the stone floor, their eyes gone wide as dinner plates.

For Ra sake, their ruler had red eyes, the color of blood! Every time when they look into his eyes, or if they even dare to, they would never thought those crimson orbs were beautiful, no, how could they, when they saw the presence of Death in his eyes!!?

When the little one raise a hand, ready to touch/caress the Pharaoh, but then withdraw, and they saw the Pharaoh narrowed his eyes. They know all these were too good to be true. For a minute there, they had thought, _Maybe the Pharaoh isn't heartless after all!_

________________________________________________

Continue???

10 reviews = chapter 2

Ja. 

****


End file.
